Minimap
thumb|right|The minimap for a player stood in the entrance hall of [[Lumbridge Castle]] The Minimap (also called mini-map in RuneScape documentationKnowledge Base Manual > Controls > Controls - The Basics, or radar amongst players) is the area of the game interface in the upper-right of the screen. It shows a bird's eye schematic of the player's surrounding area, with the player at the centre. The minimap appears as an approximately circular area with a 37 square-length radius (see below), and is surrounded by two reptiles (possibly lizards) whose names are Atlas and MeridianPostbag From The Hedge 7, 2006-05-31. White lines represent walls, fences, etc., although a red marker indicates a door or other penetrable feature. Coloured dots act as markers to identify nearby items, other players, monsters and NPCs (see below for more details). Certain buildings and features (such as water sources) are marked by icons. The mini-map does not work in certain areas, such as in the Barrows and Puro-Puro. Navigation Players can navigate by clicking directly on the minimap itself. A red flag will appear to show that the server is moving the player to the area clicked on; however, if one tries to enter a location that is inaccessible (due to a door being closed, or some other obstruction) then nothing will happen. Compass Near the top of the minimap there is a compass that can aid players as a navigation tool. The "N" arrow represents north, and the other (unlabelled) arrows represent the other directions, as with a standard compass. Instead of showing the direction one's character is facing, as could be expected, the compass shows the direction which the camera and minimap face. In order to throw off some macro programs, the compass and minimap are not aligned perfectly with each other and the camera. Markers The following colour scheme denotes different things: * A red dot indicates an item or stack of items on the ground * A yellow dot indicates either a monster or a non-player character * A white dot indicates another player. There may be several players standing together as a single dot. * The square white dot marks your own position. Note: its always in the middle of the minimap. * A green dot indicates another player who is on your Friend list * A blue dot indicates another player who is either on the same team as you in a game of Castle Wars, Trouble Brewing, or wearing the same Team cape as you are. * A red line marks a door, open, closed or inaccessible. * A white line marks a wall, usually with no effect In RuneScape Classic, red dots represented items, white dots players, green dots friends, cyan dots scenery, and yellow dots NPCs. Scale The scale of the Minimap is equal to that of the official Java-based World Map at 100% zoom, or exactly 16 pixel-lengths2 = 1 square. Alternatively, the conversion 4 pixel-lengths = 1 square-length may be used. When perfectly aligned along the horizontal and vertical axes, the Minimap displays a roughly circular area 36 square-lengths wide and 38 square-lengths high. References Category:Interface